supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mi-Yung Kiranoko
Biography Mi-Yung Kiranoko (born September 14, 2015) is a 5-year-old South Korean girl. She was born in Seoul, South Korea on 2015. Appearance She has black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes, she wears a pink shirt and blue jeans, her party attire is a pink t-shirt with a yellow skirt with glitter on it. Personality She is the guard of the Bellatrix area in the basement, which she and her sisters are allowed but not her brothers, similar to how Akim is the guard of the Bellator area. Family Tree *Father: Joseph Kiranoko (1975-) *Mother: Marie-Anne Kiranoko (1974-) *Brothers: Sun Wei Kiranoko (2007-), Hans Kiranoko (2008-), Akim Kiranoko (2016-), Rolf Kiranoko (2017-), Elliot Kiranoko (2026-), Matti Kiranoko (2027-) *Sisters: Sun Chen Kiranoko (2007-), Satoko Kiranoko (2009-), Setsuko Kiranoko (2009-), Ania Kiranoko (2010-), Adele Kiranoko (2011-), Dita Kiranoko (2012-), Agape Kiranoko (2013-), Alda Kiranoko (2014-), Monique Kiranoko (2023-) *Brothers-in-Law: Satoshi Akato, Takashi Shikano *Sisters-in-Law: Ellen-Louise Poindexter *Aunts: Eva -Kiranoko, Aspen Kiranoko, Cassidy Tang- *Uncles: Lincoln Kiranoko, Braxton (1976-) *Cousins: Phoebe Tang ( -), Harmony Tang ( -), Naomi Tang ( -) *Grandmothers: Hazel Kiranoko ( -), Ingrid Tang ( -) *Grandfathers: Jasper Kiranoko ( -), Xavier Tang ( -) Relationships *Joseph - she would often get upset if he and Marie-Anne speak English *Marie-Anne - she would often get upset if she and Joseph speak English *Sun Wei - *Sun Chen - *Hans - *Akim - *Satoko - *Setsuko - *Agape - *Rolf - *Adele - *Ania - *Alda - *Dita - *Elliot - *Matti - *Monique - In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Trivia *In Christmas 2019, she opened her presents to reveal Ni Hao Kai Lan DVDs and a Kung Fu Panda DVD. And in her stocking, she found a Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Thee Third Wheel book, a Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever! book and a Diary of a Wimpy Kid themed Nintendo DSi. *For Halloween 2019, she was dressed up as Mulan *She is a fan of ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid ''and she has the books in Korean and her favorite is Dog Days and even watched the movies. *Her favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry swirl *Her favorite food is macaroni and cheese *Her favorite TV show is *Her favorite movie is *Her favorite color is *For Halloween 2029, she was dressed up as a kimono girl *In Christmas 2029, she opened up her presents to reveal a Caribbean Escape Scents & Suds Trio gift set. And in her stocking, she found a 16-GB iPod Nano, a pair of cream Lambie Count Sheep slippers, cupcake pocketbac holder, Honolulu Sun pocketbac sanitizing hand gel, strawberry nail clippers, a pink flip flop pedicure emery board and a strawberry compact mirror. Future Category:Children Category:Females Category:School-Age Children Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:People Category:Girls Category:People from South Korea Category:People adopted from South Korea Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from South Korea Category:Children adopted from South Korea Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from South Korea Category:Girls adopted from South Korea Category:Girls adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2015 Category:People born in September Category:People from Minnesota Category:Children from Minnesota Category:Girls from Minnesota Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA